Little Sakuno
by knarumi
Summary: One of the new invention of Inui's juice has disappeared. Then something else appeared. Is that Sakuno? How can she shrinks like 5 year-old child? And she has to stay at Ryoma's house? SPECIAL CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Unconscious

**Hello everyone! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. This is my first writing. So, can you help me by R&R? I really appreciate it. My grammar is pretty bad, but I still want to write. HEHEHE. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I don't own POT.**

**Summary: One of the new invention of Inui's juice has disappeared. Then something else appeared. Is that Sakuno? How can she shrinks like 5 year-old child? And she has to stay with Ryoma's house? **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1: Unconscious

It's already 3 pm in Seishun Gakuen high school. Each class has dismissed. Everyone has already prepared to go their home. Unless for they who have another activities at the school, they still have to stay back at school. Many classes starting to empty, including the class 1-1.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, 15 year old girl, who still in that class, waiting for her best friend, Tomoka Osakada to finish her report for the cleaning duty in that classroom. They have agreed to stay to watch the boy's tennis match.

"Sakuno, can you still wait for me? I want to meet sensei first to give this report." Tomoka asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakuno smile to her best friend.

"Oh, I know! You can go first to the tennis court. I'm afraid I'll be late." Tomoka said with worried face.

"Okay, then. I'll go first." Sakuno replied.

"See you there." Tomoka said while waving and running to the teacher's office, left Sakuno behind.

Sakuno just smile to her best friend. It's already few years they became best friend. Although Sakuno is still a shy and clumsy girl, she's really comfortable to be Tomoka's friend. Tomoka may be loud, but she is very kind to her. She always protect her. With that, Sakuno close the class door and walk to the tennis court, left the classroom empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno arrived at the boy's tennis court. The weather is perfect for play tennis. The regulars have already decided to have matches with each other yesterday. So, that's why Tomoka become energetic to watch the match, especially her Ryoma-sama's tennis match.

Sakuno's eyes looking for a certain greenish-black haired boy. Weird, he's not in the court. All she can see is the other regulars; Momo-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai. 'Ryoma-kun is not here.' She thought.

"Ah! Ryuzaki-san, if you are looking for Echizen, he went to grab some drinks." Oishi said, make Sakuno startled and blushed.

"I-It's okay. I have to wait for Tomo-chan here." Sakuno replied and still blushing. Oishi just smile. He knows that she admires Ryoma so much for a long time. He thinks both of them will make a very cute couple. Sakuno is the only girl who can stand and handle Ryoma's cold attitude.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka calling while running to her best friend. "Glad I'm a quick runner." Tomoka wipe her sweat on her forehead.

Sakuno smiled. "Yeah. Don't worry, they are not starting yet."

"Really? I thought I'm going to miss Ryoma-sama's match." Tomoka sighed and relieved.

"Hey! Ryuzaki-san, Osakada-san! Come here! My dad gives a lot of sushi. Do you two want some?" Takashi called the girls, interrupting their giggles.

Tomoka and Sakuno look at each other and smile. "Hai!" Both of them replied.

They sit on the side of the court with other regulars. Everyone still the same. Although their faces looked more matured, some of them still act like childish. Momoshiro still fighting with Kaidoh for their favourite sushi. Eiji eats his sushi happily. Inui writing some data about the sushi. Fuji with his wasabi sushi. Oishi and Takashi just sweat dropped looking at them. Tezuka is not there because he continued his study in German. If he sees this kind of situation, probably the regulars need to run some laps.

Then, Ryoma and the three trio; Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro, come with few of beverages. They sit together with them.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Horio said to Tomoka with annoyed look.

"Why do you care? Of course for cheering, you idiot!" Tomoka shouted at Horio's face.

"No need to shout! I'm not deaf yet!" Horio shouted back. Those two started shout to each other more.

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Ryoma who not really care about the situation. Those two have been always like that. Sakuno, Kachiro and Katsuo will always try to stop them both.

"Momo-senpai, here." Ryoma said, giving Momoshiro his drink.

"Thanks." Momoshiro said while grinning.

Sakuno look at Ryoma. Ryoma has been taller than before. His height more likely the other regulars, thanks to Inui's advice about the milk. Ryoma take a sushi in front of him and eat it. He stopped munching when he realized that a certain auburn hair girl is looking at him, so he decided to look back, to know if she has something to say to him. Their eyes meet each other.

When she realized that, Sakuno blushed and look down, breaking their stare.

'Weirdo.' Thought Ryoma. He looked back at his sushi, then continued eating more sushi in front of him.

Sakuno still blushing. She take sushi in front of her.

"Ryuzaki-chan. Wait a min…" Too late. Fuji said, trying to stop her from eating his wasabi sushi. But it was too late. Sakuno already put it in her mouth and munch it.

Sakuno become shocked and her face become so red. "*cough**cough* Spicy!" Everyone panicked looking for water.

Tomoka quickly grabbed water bottle behind her and give it to Sakuno. Without thinking, Sakuno quickly take it and drink the water. She then back to normal. Everyone felt relieved.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji said with worried look.

"I-Iie, betsuni Fuji-senpai. It's my own fault." Sakuno said waving her hand. 'Fuji-senpai has a strong tongue.' She thought. But she don't want Fuji blame himself for her own clumsiness. Fuji smiled back at her.

Suddenly. Sakuno felt a bit dizzy. She decided to go to the toilet. She stand up and start to walk away from the groups. She only take a few steps, then she felt her eyes become blurry. Her body start to weaken. Then, for another second, everything turn black.

"Ryuzaki-chan!/Ryuzaki-san!/Sakuno!" Everyone shouted, looking at Sakuno who suddenly fell and unconscious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay guys, that's all for this chapter...hehe**

**End for chapter 1!**

**R&R**


	2. Shrink

Chapter 2: Shrink

The tennis court is empty. They already packed everything up. The regulars decided to postpone their matches. It's already half an hour from the time Sakuno unconscious, but she never wake up. They starting to worry. All of them waiting at the outside of the nurse office.

"Nya, where are the nurse when we need them?" Eiji said.

"I think if Ryuzaki-san still doesn't wake up, we need to bring her to the hospital." Said Oishi with a very worried look.

"I agree. What if she sick because she ate those sushi?" Said Taka.

"Nah. Everyone eat those sushi, Taka-senpai. I'm sure it's not about it." Momoshiro said try to calm Takashi.

"Fsssshhhhh." Kaidoh agreed to Momoshiro.

"It's no good. I've already called Ryuzaki-sensei, but she's not here. She's in Osaka, has business there. She said she will try to come back as soon as possible." Said Fuji, while put away his cell phone.

"Ne, do you know why she's suddenly unconscious?" Ryoma asked looking at Tomoka.

"I don't know. She was okay this morning." Replied Tomoka weakly. She was so worried about Sakuno. Ryoma just sighed.

Everyone can just waited and hoped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in tennis court.

Inui start to pack his things in the tennis court. He stopped when suddenly he realize one of his juice disappeared. And the juice is the special one, that's why he quickly realized. He started looking for the juice.

Then, he's shocked when his leg stopped by a water bottle. He grabbed it and realized that the bottle was empty. Try to remember something, Inui came with a conclusion.

'I think I know what caused Ryuzaki to unconscious. 97.7% because of this juice.' Inui thought. He started to run to the nurse office, left his things behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Inui! Nyaa. Where are you going? Everyone is worried. We want to bring Ryuzaki-chan to the hospital now. She still hasn't wake up." Eiji said.

"Wait a second." Inui said. "I know what caused Ryuzaki to unconscious. 97.7% is because of this." Inui continued while show them the water bottle. Everyone look at the bottle. They really feel clueless about Inui's statement.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone shocked hearing Tomoka's shouted, forgetting about the water bottle at Inui's hand. Tomoka slides the room's door from inside and shut it quickly after she's already outside the nurse room.

"Why are you shouting?! Where's Ryuzaki-san? I thought that we should bring her to the hospital?" Asked Horio.

"Sa-sa-saku-saku-sakuno, she-she-she." Tomoka said with a shocked face and trembling. Everyone waiting for her incomplete words with questioned look.

"86.9% she's shrinking." Said Inui.

All of them looked at Inui. "WHAAATTT?!"

The nurse room's door was suddenly opened. All of them look at the open door. They saw someone peeking from there. The eyes looking each of them. Everyone still shocked, making them stopped from talking. 'Who's that?'

"Sakuno?" Tomoka break the silence. She start walking step by step to the door.

When Tomoka already at the door, the person try to run away, but stopped by Tomoka. The others just watch Tomoka's action. Tomoka grabbed one of the person's hand.

"Don't afraid. It's me, Tomoka." Tomoka trembled. She didn't believe what she saw. Her hand gently pulled the person's hand so that she can show her face to everyone. The person start to show herself step by step. Everyone felt nervous.

Then, they saw a cute little girl with auburn hair with two braid show herself. She wrapped herself with the white bed sheet. She looks at everyone. Everyone look at her. They are very shocked on what they saw.

"77.4% that's Ryuzaki." Inui interrupted.

Everyone looked at Inui, except Tomoka that still look at little Sakuno. "EEEEHHHH?" They still shocked.

While everyone still recovering from their shocked, a sobbing heard from the little girl. "*sniff*, *sniff*, o-o-baa-chan, *sniff*, *sniff*, I-I wa-want o-o-baa-chan *sniff*"

"Sakuno, your obaa-chan isn't here. But, it's okay. I'm here." Tomoka said while patting her head, stopping Sakuno from crying.

"Who-who are you onee-chan?*sniff*" Little Sakuno asked.

Tomoka gasped. "You don't remember me?" She was very shocked with Sakuno's question. Everyone also shocked. The juice not only shrink her body but also her mind?

"She lost her memory? Nyaa, that's bad." Said Eiji.

"This is not good. We shouldn't let Ryuzaki-sensei sees this. I should informed her that Ryuzaki is okay now." Said Fuji. Everyone nodded. Fuji bring out his cell phone and try to call Ryuzaki-sensei. The others still look at Sakuno with unbelievable look.

"Inui-senpai, you said that Ryuzaki become like this because of the juice. How can she changed back?" Ryoma asked.

"The truth is, I also don't know when she will changed back. I have done invented the juice yesterday, but I don't try it to anyone yet because I'm not sure yet. I think I need to analyse back this situation and probably we need other kind of juice." Inui said.

"What? Inui-senpai, how can you invented such dangerous juice?" Momoshiro asked.

"Don't worry, the contents are 100% not dangerous." Inui said. Everyone sweat dropped. 'Yeah, right.'

Fuji put away his cell phone back in his pant's pocket.

"Hey, everyone. I already told Ryuzaki-sensei that Ryuzaki-chan is okay. So, sensei will not come here. She said she will stay at Osaka for about 1 or 2 weeks. We are lucky." Fuji interrupted.

"Inui, you should keep everything okay before sensei comes back, nyaa." Said Eiji.

Everyone silent.

"What about Sakuno? Her parents are living in other places because of work. We also cannot show her to her parents with her condition like this. Where should she stay?" Tomoka asked.

Everyone silent again.

Inui look at everyone and suddenly stopped at Ryoma's direction. "You…"

**Yeah, another chapter done!**

**End of chapter 2! n_n**

**R&R**


	3. Staying with Ryoma-kun

Chapter 3: Staying with Ryoma-kun

Inui look at everyone and suddenly stopped at Ryoma' direction. "You…"

Everyone look at Ryoma. Ryoma has a bad feeling about this. He sweat dropped. "W-what?"

"I heard that your parents are staying at America for a while. And you only staying with your cousin." Inui continued. "It is 120% perfect for her staying with you."

"What? That's not fair. It's all your fault. Why would she staying with me?" Ryoma said.

"Nyaa Ochibi. Can't you just agree? Poor Ryuzaki-chan. All of us have our parents at home. We should keep this as secret, nyaa. Do you want Ryuzaki-sensei kills all of us if she know about this?" Said Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai's right, Echizen. If Ryuzaki-sensei knows about this, we're all dead." Said Momoshiro.

"Fsssshhhhhh." Kaidoh one more time agree with Momoshiro.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-sama. But our family already crowded with my little brothers. I want to help Sakuno, but I can't." Tomoka said. Sakuno just watching them silently, didn't understand those situation.

"Please….. We will provide you a two week of ponta, nyaa." Eiji said.

"Yeah, Echizen." Momo said.

Ryoma sighed. "Make it to two month."

"What? Don't take the advantage. She's your girlfriend, right?" Said Momo.

"She's not." Ryoma replied.

"What about a month?" Momo make a deal.

"Che, fine." Ryoma feel tired to argue. Everyone make a happy face. There is no way to escape.

"Thank you very much, Echizen. You're the best." Said Momo while hugging Ryoma's head. "You know what? You should learn more about her when she staying with you." Momo said with a wink.

"Let go of me." Ryoma said. Seriously, he's not a kid anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the front school gate. The school's clock shows it's already near 5 o'clock. It looks like the school has become totally empty.

"Well, Echizen. I will informed you when I know how to change her back." Inui said.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan, follow this onii-chan to his house, okay? Your obaa-san is not at your house. So, stay with this onii-chan until your obaa-san come back, and be a good girl, okay?" Said Tomoka. Sakuno just nodded. She turned to look at Ryoma. Ryoma look back at her with his usually blank face. His eyes looked scary for a child. Then she broke the eye contest and look down on her feet.

"Gomen. I don't have cloth that suit for you here. So I just borrow the cloth that they are using for the festival. It looks great on you." Tomoka said again. Sakuno nodded again.

Because of her body shrink, the school uniform is too big for her to wear. So Tomoka need to find some costume that fit for her. She's wearing a bear costume that fit her perfectly. She looks cute and looks like a cub.

"Nyaa, Ryuzaki-chan so cute." Eiji hugged her, made her blush.

"Well then, take care of her, Echizen. Call us if there's any trouble." Said Fuji.

"Hn." Ryoma replied.

Everyone said goodbye and started to separate for their own house, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno at the school gate. They both remained silent for a while.

"Let's go." Ryoma broke the silent situation.

He started to walk. He stopped when he realize Sakuno was not following him. He turned back to look at Sakuno. She's not walked even for an inch from the place she's standing before. He walked back to Sakuno.

"Why don't you follow?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno keep silent and look at her shoes.

Ryoma sighed. 'This is going to be hard.' He's try to think what's in child's mind at a time like this. He really don't know what to do since he has no little brother or sister. Ryoma snapped. 'Yeah, I think that's it'.

Ryoma lowered his body until his head get to the same level as her head.

"Ne, Ryuzaki. Do you want ice cream?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno start to look at Ryoma's eyes. 'His eyes is very pretty, like a cat.' She thought. Then, she smiled a little and nodded.

Ryoma stand up again. He held out his hand. "Do you want to hold hand?" Ryoma asked again. Sakuno look at Ryoma's hand and blushed a little. She look back at Ryoma and nodded. She takes Ryoma's hand and they started to walk. They remained silent along the way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, what flavoured do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"S-stra-strawberry." She said shyly.

'She still like the old Ryuzaki, stuttering a lot.' Ryoma thought.

After they got their ice cream, they sit at the nearest bench. They eat silently. Ryoma roll his eyes to Sakuno, looking at her happily eat the ice cream. 'She's easy to handle. And not whining like some other kids. She's a good girl.' Ryoma thought.

"It's getting dark. Finish up your ice cream. We're going home." Ryoma said after he finish up his ice cream. Sakuno just nodded and quickly eat her ice cream.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm back." Ryoma said while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome back, Ryoma-san. You're late. Have a late practice?" Asked Nanako.

"Iie, something came up." Ryoma replied.

Nanako look at Ryoma's leg. There's something hiding behind his leg. Nanako shocked when she saw a cute little girl with bear costume.

"Who is that, Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked.

"You can come out. She won't bite. She's my cousin, Nanako nee-san." Ryoma said to Sakuno who is still hiding behind his leg.

Ryoma look at Nanako. "Nanako nee-san, well… We found her at school wandering off. We already report to the police. But, she has nowhere to stay. So the senpais said to let her stay with us for a while since this house is perfect place." Ryoma lied.

"Oh, poor little girl. I'm Nanako. What's your name? How old are you?" Nanako asked.

Sakuno get out from her hiding place since she know Nanako is a very nice lady. "Sa-sakuno. I'm five years old."

'So she thinks she still five years old, huh?' Ryoma thought.

"Sakuno? What a cute name. Come in inside. Just make yourselves at home, okay?" Nanako smiled. Sakuno smiled back at her and follow Ryoma steps to the house.

**Another chapter done!**

**End of the chapter 3!**

**R&R**


	4. Understand More about Ryoma-kun

Chapter 4: Understand More about Ryoma-kun

"Come on Ryuza-" Ryoma stopped saying. 'Crap! I can't call her Ryuzaki here. Nanako will suspicious.' Ryoma thought.

"Come on Sakuno, I'll lend you my old cloth." Said Ryoma.

"Oh, it's okay Ryoma-san. I can lend her my old cloth. Girl's clothes are more suitable for her. Don't you think?" Nanako said.

"Okay then." Ryoma replied. He thought Nanako already throw away her child's cloth since she's going to get married next year.

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan." Nanako smiled and take her hand. Sakuno look at Ryoma and turn to Nanako. Ryoma just looks at the girls walking towards Nanako's room. Then he walking upstairs to his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wait here. I'll go find the clothes." Sakuno sit obediently in Nanako's room, while Nanako go out to find her old clothes.

Sakuno observe Nanako's room. The room is pretty ladylike. It is clean and tidy. The books in her room was put neatly. The bed is also neat. It also has some calm scene. Sakuno really like Nanako's room. It's really suitable with the owner.

"I'm back!" Said Nanako joyfully. "Here, the clothes. It's cute, right? You can change here. I'm going to check the dinner, come out if you already done."

"Y-yeah. Thank you very much, Nanako onee-san." She took the clothes from Nanako's hand and change her clothes. It is really cute pink pyjamas. The cloth has many small duck printed on it.

After she already put on the dress, she grabbed the bear costume and go out from the room. She's looking for the kitchen to see Nanako whereabouts. She then smell Japanese food. She start walking, following the smell came from.

Then she see a dining table, complete with the chairs. On the table, she saw a prepared dinner for everyone in the house. Then, she saw Nanako, washing plates at the sink beside the dining table. She start walking to Nanako.

"A-ano, Nanako onee-san." Sakuno called for Nanako. Nanako startled and look at her. Then she smiled. "Oh, you are here. I've already prepared dinner. Let's eat, okay?"

"Hai! T-thank you very much." Sakuno said while blushing. Nanako giggled. "You are a very polite girl, and cute too."

Sakuno blushed again. "A-ano, where should I put this?" Sakuno said showing the bear costume she had wear earlier.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You can give that to me. I'll wash it. Sakuno-chan, can you help me? Tell Ryoma-san dinners are ready. His room is upstairs." Said Nanako with smile. She take the bear costume from Sakuno's hand.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled back and run to the upstairs. Nanako watched her run. "Be careful!" She said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*knock* *knock*

Ryoma startled and stopped playing with Karupin, his cat when he heard his door knocked. He then put away the cat's toy in his hand and stand up from the floor. He open the door and see no one. 'Weird.'

He then remembered Sakuno. He then looked down and see Sakuno staring at him. He forgot that this house now has a child. Sakuno is very small, he has to look down to see her face. 'The pyjama suits her.' They keep staring each other for a few second.

"Meowww." Sakuno then broke the staring and look at the sound's direction. She sees a cute Himalayan cat staring at her.

"Her name's Karupin." Ryoma interrupted when he sees that she staring at his cat for a long time. "Want to pet her?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma and nodded. Ryoma let Sakuno in his room and he walked back to Karupin.

Sakuno followed Ryoma and sit politely on his bed. Ryoma take Karupin and also sit on his bed beside Sakuno. He put Karupin in Sakuno's lap. Sakuno look at Karupin and start to stroke her fur. 'So soft.' She smiled at Karupin. "Meowww."

"R-Ryoma onii-chan, t-thank so much for today." She bowed her head to Ryoma, then turn back playing with Karupin.

Looking at her smile happily, Ryoma's lip suddenly create a small smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hmm… I wonder what takes Sakuno-chan too long." Nanako said to herself while walking upstairs to Ryoma's room. She saw the door opened. She try to peek and saw both Ryoma and Sakuno sit on the bed while playing with Karupin. She saw Ryoma smiling. 'Aww… that's so cute.'

*knock* *knock*

Both Ryoma and Sakuno look at the door's direction. "Dinners are going to cold. Let's eat." Nanako said with smile.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Nanako onee-san. I-I'm supposed to call Ryoma onii-chan." Said Sakuno while put back Karupin on Ryoma's lap gently.

"No, it's okay. I'm happy you can make yourselves at home." Nanako said.

"Let's go." Ryoma said. He put Karupin on the floor and start walking towards the door. Sakuno just follow his step. Together with Nanako, they walked downstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno sat beside Nanako, while Ryoma sat in front of Sakuno.

"Itadakimasu."

Nanako has prepared Japanese food since Ryoma does not really like western food. Maybe because he has stayed at America for a long time and get tired of it. Her mother also like to cook western food so much. But he just eat it if he was too hungry.

"D-Delicious!" Sakuno said praising Nanako's cooking.

"You think so? I'm afraid you don't like it." Nanako said.

"I-Iie, this food's taste same like obaa-chan's cooking." She smiled happily and suddenly she feel sad. Ryoma realized that but he didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"You stay with your obaa-chan?" Asked Nanako.

Sakuno just nodded with sad face.

"You must have been missed obaa-chan very much, ne?" Asked Nanako again.

Sakuno nodded again.

"Your obaa-chan must have missed you so much too, because you are a very very very cute and nice girl." Said Nanako smiling

Sakuno looked at Nanako. "R-Really? Y-You think so?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about it. Don't worry, you will meet with her soon." Said Nanako.

Sakuno felt relieved with Nanako's word. She started to smile back. Then, she continued to eat. Ryoma just looked at Sakuno. 'Thank God Nanako nee-san is here.' He then continued to eat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three of them already finish their food. "Thanks for the food." Ryoma stand up and leave to the living room to watched television.

Sakuno looked Ryoma left, then she looked at Nanako. "A-Ano Nanako onee-san, c-can I help you washed the dishes?"

"Oh, it will be a big help Sakuno-chan. You know what? Ryoma-san never help me doing the chores. Every time I told him to do anything, he will said that he had something else to do. He only helped me when he felt forced." Nanako mumbling and sighed. Sakuno just smiled. She didn't shocked, she knows some of boys are really hard to make house work.

Nanako put chair beside the sink so that Sakuno can reach the sink. She put the dirty plates and bowl at the sink. They start to wash it together. "I wonder, his future wife must be a strong woman to stand his lazy attitude." Nanako kept mumbling while Sakuno only listened to her with smile. "But, Ryoma-san is really nice. Right, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blushed. That question made her remember when Ryoma buy her ice cream, let her hold his hand and even let her pet his cat. "Y-Yes."

"Do you like him?" Asked Nanako. Sakuno blushed again. Nanako just smiling at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno peek at the living room. There, she saw Ryoma was watching the television. He was watching the tennis match. He sat on the floor beside the Japanese table, resting his chin on his hand while his elbow resting on the table. Sakuno walked in and sat at the other side of the table. Ryoma realized that and turn his head to her. She also looked at him.

"A-Ano… Ryoma onii-chan, do you like tennis?" Sakuno try to start a conversation.

"Hn." He replied. His eyes turn back to the television.

"E-Eto… obaa-chan also play tennis. S-she is working as a tennis coach in Seigaku middle school." She continued.

'I know that.' He thought. "Hn."

'This is awkward.' Sakuno started to feel sad. She thought that Ryoma didn't like to talk with her. But she try to brave herself to talk more. Ryoma is really nice to her before. "B-But I-I am not really good playing tennis."

'I know that too.' He thought again. "Hn." He looked at her. She looked back at him, hoping Ryoma will talk more. "Ne, Ryuzaki."

Oh, she was called 'Ryuzaki'. She became confused. Before, he called her 'Sakuno' once. But she doesn't really care about it. She really want to have a friendly term with Ryoma. "H-Hai?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's eyes with so much hope.

"Right now… you talk too much. Why?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

Sakuno's hope crashed. "Ehh?" Her eyes started to become teary. She stand up and running, left the living room. Ryoma looked at her with a confusion look.

"Ryoma-san! Why are you hurting her feeling? Go and apologize to her!" Nanako said when she saw Sakuno running out from the living room.

Ryoma become more confused. He sighed. He didn't want to argue anymore. So, he turn off the television and walked away from the living room to find Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'It's embarrassing, I should not talk too much.' Sakuno thought with teary eyes. She sit and hide herself beside the stairs. She wipe her tears, doesn't want Nanako or Ryoma saw her in that condition.

"Want some?" Sakuno shocked hearing Ryoma's voice. She looked up and saw Ryoma holding lollipop. A big colourful lollipop.

Sakuno blushed. "Y-Yes." She took the lollipop from Ryoma's hand.

'Ryoma onii-chan is really nice.' She thought and smiled. She became more understand about Ryoma and she didn't know why but she want to understand him more and more. Ryoma sat beside her and both of them just kept silent.

**Yahooo! End of another chapter.**

**This chapter is longest than before. Well, I don't know where to stop…hahaha**

**Please R&R**


	5. Holiday with Ryoma-kun

Chapter 5: Holiday with Ryoma-kun

The clock shows 9.38 a.m. Since it is Sunday, Ryoma felt too lazy to wake up yet. He was hope the day will be a holiday for him to rest from any training. He pull his blanket to cover up his face from the sunlight.

*knock* *knock*

"Ryoma-san?" Nanako's voice was heard coming from the door. "Have you wake up yet?"

"Five more minutes." Ryoma said lazily.

"You got to wake up now, I'm going out with Yamato-kun. No one watching Sakuno-chan." Nanako said from outside.

Ryoma force himself to wake up. He forgot that Nanako already told him last week that she's going out with her fiancé. "Hai." He sat on the bed and yawned. He walked to the door and open it. Nanako already went to downstairs after hearing his answer. Ryoma walked to the bathroom and brush his teeth and wash his face. After that, he walk back to his room to change cloth. Then, he went to downstairs.

"Sakuno-chan and I already eat breakfast. There's your portion on the table. Make sure to finish it and wash the dishes, okay?" Said Nanako. She's already in a pretty dress to go out.

"Hn. Where's Sakuno?" He asked.

"She's in the living room, watching television with Yamato-kun." Replied Nanako while finding shoes that can match with her dress.

"Hey, Ryoma. Good morning." Yamato said when he saw Ryoma in the kitchen.

"Morning." He replied. He sat on the dinner chair and start eating his breakfast. Yamato joined him on another chair to chat with Ryoma while waiting for Nanako to get ready. He has a handsome and cheerful face. His pale yellow colour hair suit with his green eyes.

"So, Nanako told me about the girl. They didn't found her parents yet?" Yamato asked.

"Not yet." Replied Ryoma.

"That's kind of weird. Don't her parents make a police report or something? It's already 3 days." Asked Yamato suspiciously.

'Crap.' Ryoma thought. "Who knows?"

"I was having a good chit-chatted with her. She looks lonely. She must has miss her parents. Why don't you take her out and cheer her up or do something?" Yamato suggest.

"Yes, I agree about that, Ryoma-san. I'm getting worried about her. At least, take her for lunch, okay? You can't even cook." Nanako mumbled. "Yamato-kun, I'm ready. Let's go." Nanako smiled.

"Okay. See you, Ryoma." Yamato stand up and walked towards Nanako.

Ryoma just watched the two lovebirds left the house. After he finished his breakfast, he washed the dishes. Then, he walked to the living room to find Sakuno. It's already 3 days since Sakuno shrinked. But, Inui has not yet resolved the problem. He started to worry a bit. In the living room, he saw Sakuno was sleeping in front of the television without pillow below her head.

He quickly went to his room and took a pillow and went back to Sakuno. He put her head gently on the pillow. She sleep peacefully. Ryoma saw the television still on. He then take the remote from the table and change to another show. But there's nothing attracted him. 'No wonder she's sleeping. There's nothing to watch.' He thought, then he turn off the television and put the remote away.

He went back to his room, took another pillow and went back to the living room. He put the pillow beside Sakuno and lay down. He looked at the ceiling with bored face. He yawned and turn his head to Sakuno. 'Wow, I never been this closed to her. She looks cute when she sleep'. Ryoma thought.

He snapped and sit up. 'Crap. What I've been thinking? Remember, Ryoma. Her ages is actually same as you. She's not five year old kid. Yeah, she's five year old. It is not wrong for me to sleep beside her, right? I only want to take care of her.'

He sighed and lay down back. His eyes started to close. Unconsciously, he then sleep beside her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour has passed. Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Ryoma sleeping beside her. She's stared at Ryoma and blushed. She didn't know why but her chest always thumping really hard whenever Ryoma is near to her. It has been like that since Ryoma gave her lollipop at the other day. She still a kid and didn't understand what kind of feeling is that.

Try to not wake up Ryoma, she walked slowly to find Nanako but she's nowhere. Then, she remembered her fiancé, Yamato has come earlier to fetch Nanako to go out. She walked to Nanako's room to find something. Nanako has give her a cute book for her to write or draw anything she likes, since that house has no toys at all for Sakuno to play with.

She then picked up the book and went to the kitchen. She sat on the dining chair and put the book on the table. She started to write something.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma snapped from his sleep. He sat up, looked at beside him. Sakuno's not there. He looked at the clock on the television. 'It's already 11.40'. He thought, then stand up to find Sakuno. Then he saw her in the kitchen scribbling something on a small book.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked up and saw Ryoma. She was shocked and quickly closed her book. "B-Betsuni."

Ryoma knew she was hiding something, but he didn't want to ask about it. He's not the type who meddle with other's privacy. "Want to go out with me?"

Sakuno blushed and nodded.

"Wait for me here. I want to wash my face first." Ryoma walked away from the kitchen and went to the living room to take his pillows back to his room. He went to bathroom and then back to the downstairs. "Ryuzaki, let's go."

Sakuno nodded. She quickly went to Nanako's room and put back her book. Then, she ran to Ryoma.

"Do you have shoes?" Ryoma asked. He remembered that Sakuno didn't have her thing at the house.

"H-Hai. N-Nanako onee-san give this to me." She said while showing a pair of girl's shoes to Ryoma.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma. 'Everything from Nanako nee-san are fit for her.' He thought while looking at her dress. Sakuno wearing a soft pink dress with a black ribbon around her waist, matched with her black shoes. Her hair still with two braids. While Ryoma wear a white and red t-shirt with black jeans.

They both walked out from the house. Ryoma locked the door and the gate. Before started to walk, Ryoma offered his left hand to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed and gladly took his hand with her right hand. They both walked together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma sat down with Sakuno on the bench in front of the rail train, waiting for the train that will came for a few minutes. They just sat silently. When the sound of train coming, he stand up and grabbed Sakuno's hand so that she won't lost from the crowd. There's too many people even it's Sunday.

Ryoma's right hand grabbed on the train's pole while the other still hold Sakuno's hand tightly. She was too small, make her hard to defend herself, so she had to hug one of Ryoma's leg. Ryoma seems didn't mind about it. The train has stopped for two places. The crowd started to decrease. The next stopped will be their destination.

The door opened. They both went out of the train. "Ryuzaki, is there anything that you want to eat for lunch?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "E-Eto… Ah! H-Hamburger! And…" Sakuno looked down.

"And?"

"A-And I-Ice Cream." Sakuno continued.

"Hn… Let's go." Ryoma dragged her somewhere. Sakuno can't believe that Ryoma can agree to her menu. She felt very happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They reached at a place called WcDonald. Ryoma always went there with his senpais after school. They both walked in and went to the order counter. Ryoma ordered what he and Sakuno want to eat. After got their food, Ryoma brought the tray filled with their food to an empty place for two. They both sat opposite to each other.

"I ordered strawberry ice cream for you. Is that alright?" Ryoma asked.

"H-Hai. I-I like it." Sakuno replied. She couldn't believe what she saw. Despite has a skinny body, Ryoma sure has a big appetite. There are five cheese hamburger total for him.

They started to eat silently.

Sakuno smiled looking at Ryoma eat. She didn't mind Ryoma is an unfriendly person. She know in his deep inside, Ryoma really care about her. It just that he couldn't showed it properly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they had their lunch, they went to sports store, Ryoma bought the grip tape for his tennis racquet. They walked again until Ryoma was stopped by Sakuno's hand. He looked at Sakuno, wonder why she stopped suddenly. She saw Sakuno looked at the toys machine with a very interested face.

Understand what she wanted, Ryoma asked. "Do you want it?"

Sakuno shocked. She shook her head. She didn't want to give any trouble to Ryoma since Ryoma already take care of her and even treat her some ice cream and lunch while her grandma is not there. Her grandma already teach her to behave herself with other people.

Ignored her action, he pulled Sakuno's hand to the toys machine. "I'll get one for you. What do you want?"

Sakuno just ignored Ryoma and looked at her shoes. Looking at her like that, Ryoma let go of her hand. Sakuno shocked. She thought that Ryoma felt that she is very annoying and he had given up on her. She didn't dare to look up, afraid Ryoma has been leaving her. She still looked at her shoes. Then the toy's machine suddenly make a noise. She looked up and saw Ryoma still there, insert a coin in the toy's machine and start to move the toy's grabber.

"Is the cat okay with you?" Ryoma pointed at a cute black cat doll with golden eyes like Ryoma. Sakuno blushed. 'That's the one that I want. How did Ryoma onii-chan knows?' She thought.

He then move the grabber towards the cat doll, catch it and release it into the hole, so that the cat doll can come out. Sakuno looked at the doll intently. "Congratulations, you win." The machine make a sound after the doll came out. Sakuno felt really happy.

Ryoma lowered his body, took out the doll and gave it to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed, but she didn't took it from Ryoma's hand. Ryoma just looked at her with worried face.

"Ne, Ryuzaki." Ryoma called.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno replied, looking at Ryoma.

"If you think that you are a burden to me, you are wrong." Ryoma said, make Sakuno blushed harder. "Or you don't like it?" Ryoma said while showed the cat doll. Ryoma afraid she doesn't like the cat doll because it was black. Girls usually like pink, purple or something colorful. 'I picked the wrong doll.' He thought.

"N-No. I-I really like it. I-It's really cute." Sakuno quickly took the doll from Ryoma's hand, makes Ryoma shocked. He thought that she will hate it. "A-Arigatou." Sakuno's eyes suddenly became teary.

Ryoma became confused. He afraid that he had done anything wrong to make her cry. He really don't know how to handle that kind of situation. He may be awesome in overcome problem in tennis, but for girl's situation, he totally loser.

"A-ano, R-Ryoma onii-chan. C-can I hug you?" Sakuno asked. She really embarrassed with that requests, but she didn't know why, she really want to hug Ryoma at that time.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. 'Maybe she missed her grandma.' Ryoma nodded. He pulled Sakuno gently and hug her. He hoped that she will calm a little. Sakuno blushed more and more, then she let out all her sobbing in Ryoma's arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ryoma-san?" Nanako called Ryoma. The clock already showed 10.00 p.m. She recently returned home. Yamato also already gone home after he dropped Nanako.

Nanako peeked at Ryoma's room when no one response. She saw two figures were sleeping next to each other on Ryoma's bed. Ryoma facing Sakuno, while Sakuno facing the other side, make her back facing Ryoma. In Sakuno's arm, she hugged the cat doll tightly.

Nanako smiled and turned off the light. 'They must having fun all day.' She thought.

**DONE for this chapter. :D Sorry for a long chapter. Hope you don't feel bored reading it.**

**R&R**


	6. The Flashback and the Truth

Chapter 6: The Flashback and the Truth

It was Monday morning. Like usual, our prince of tennis felt lazy to woke up yet. He grabbed his ringing clock and turn it off. But he got to wake up since it is school's day. He remembered Sakuno was sleeping with him last night, since Nanako came back late. He opened his eyes, looking for Sakuno, but she wasn't in his room.

'She must have wake up early.' He thought.

Ryoma stand up and tidy up his bed. He then stopped when he suddenly remembered about last night event. He blushed. 'I hope she does not blaming me when she changed back.'

_-Flashback-_

_Ryoma and Sakuno arrived at home about 7 PM yesterday. Ryoma looked around and turn on the light. 'Looks like Nanako nee-san still not come back yet.' Both of them remove their shoes and walked in to the house. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other with silent. They don't know what to do. Play? Watching television? _

_Ryoma really doesn't know what to do. Usually Nanako was the one will play with her. He doesn't know what kind of games children usually play. He remembered he was only playing tennis during his childhood._

_"Ne, Ryuzaki." Ryoma broke the silent._

_"Yes?"_

_"Want to play tennis?" Asked Ryoma._

_They were silent. At last, Sakuno nodded. Ryoma went to his room and grabbed his two red tennis racquet. He went back to Sakuno._

_"Let's go. The court is over there." Ryoma said._

_"O-okay." Sakuno followed Ryoma._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Ryoma gave Sakuno one of his racquet. He brought a basket full with tennis balls and sat on the court nearly where Sakuno's standing. "I'm just checking your form. I will throw this ball to you, try to hit it, okay?"_

_Sakuno nodded. Ryoma throw a tennis ball to her slowly and she try to hit it. They done the same thing for a few minutes. Sakuno was really looked determine to hit the tennis ball, although she didn't hit any of the ball. Ryoma stopped._

_"You need to focus to the ball, you bend your knees too much."_

_Hearing Ryoma's advice, Sakuno try to changed her position. With determined face, she said. "Ryoma onii-chan, please throw one more time."_

_Ryoma smiled and throw one more tennis ball._

_'Focus to the ball.' Sakuno try to focus and at last, she successfully hit a ball. She was really happy._

_"Yarujan." Ryoma said._

_Sakuno was sweated so much. "C-can I take a bath?" She said._

_"Yeah." Ryoma stood up and went to the bathroom. Sakuno followed him. He twisted the water pipe in the bathtub. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"The bath ready." Ryoma said to Sakuno who waited at the living room. Then he walked away to his room. His step stopped when Sakuno called him._

_"R-Ryoma onii-chan, c-can you take a bath with me?" Asked Sakuno._

_Ryoma stunned. He silent. Was his head worked properly? Did he just hearing things? Did he just heard that Ryuzaki Sakuno, the ultimate shy girl asked him to take a bath with her? _

_Looking at him without any response, she called Ryoma again. "R-Ryoma onii-chan?"_

_"But... boys and girls shouldn't take a bath together." Ryoma said. He didn't know how to explain._

_"W-why?" Asked Sakuno with confused look._

_Ryoma became deadpan. He really doesn't know what to say. It easy if she was 15. "... because... they are different gender?"_

_Sakuno looked at Ryoma confusedly. "B-but I always took bath with otou-san."_

_'I'm not your father.' Ryoma thought and sighed. 'Relax, she is only five. I don't want to be like that stupid oyaji.' It was hard. Nanako was the one who always keep her company in a bath. "Let's go." Ryoma walked into the bathroom and opened his clothes. He's wearing a towel and quickly sat on small chair in the bathroom. He didn't look at Sakuno at all.  
><em>

_Sakuno followed him, without any worry, she took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at Ryoma. He was facing his back to Sakuno._

_"You can wash yourselves, right?" Ryoma asked._

_Sakuno felt enough that Ryoma willing to keep her company. So, she didn't want to ask too much favour from Ryoma. "Y-yes. O-obaa-chan said I'm already a big girl. I can wash myself."_

_"Hn, that's good." _

_Their back were facing each other, washing themselves silently. Sakuno then went into the bath tub. While Ryoma, without even looking at Sakuno, he also went into the bath tub with his towel. He didn't care his towel will get wet. He just doesn't want to be accused for molesting a young girl. Sakuno felt confused that Ryoma didn't look at her at all, but she really didn't mind.  
><em>

_When she realized that Ryoma actually felt uncomfortable, Sakuno decided to get out from the bath tub. She wrapped her towel and went out from the bathroom. Ryoma only waited for her until she changes to her pyjama. Then, he also went out and wear his cloth._

_He looked around. Nanako still has not come home. He sighed. He went to find Sakuno and saw her sat at the Japanese table at living room. She put her head and her hands on the table and her eyes was closed. Her hands was hugging the black cat doll they got earlier._

_"Ryuzaki?" Sakuno opened her eyes and looked at Ryoma._

_"R-Ryoma onii-chan. H-has Nanako onee-chan come home?" Asked Sakuno.  
><em>

_"Not yet."_

_Sakuno looked down._

_"Are you scared to sleep alone? Want to sleep with me?" Asked Ryoma._

_Sakuno looked at him and blushed. "C-can I?"_

_"Hn." Replied Ryoma._

_Sakuno stood up and follow Ryoma. Ryoma turn off all of the lights inside his house and went to upstairs with Sakuno. They went into his bedroom. Ryoma lying down on his bed, then Sakuno followed him. They lie down face to each other. She looked at him. Ryoma already closed his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes. She hugged the cat doll that was given by Ryoma tightly.  
><em>

_-End of flashback-_

He shooked his head. He then get ready to go to school. He saw Sakuno was eating her breakfast. She smiled at him and said good morning. He replied and took his breakfast like usual and off to school.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It already lunch time at Seigaku high school. Ryoma want to see Inui, but it already in the school rules that the junior cannot go to the upperclassmen building. He sighed, looking at the window from his class and eat his bento.

"Ryoma-sama!" Ryoma sighed more when he heard Tomoka's voice. She's really too loud. "How's Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked, worried about her best friend.

"She's good." Replied Ryoma.

"Ochibi!" Eiji's voice came from behind Tomoka. "How's Ryuzaki-chan, nyaa?" He asked.

"Hn, she's fine." Replied Ryoma.

"Do you treat her well?" Asked Momo that suddenly came behind Eiji.

"Of course. Where's Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Inui? He went to the lab earlier. He said he will explain about Ryuzaki-chan's situation in today's training, nyaa." Replied Eiji.

"Hn." Ryoma continued eat his bento after heard that answer.

"Eiji-senpai, come on. You said you want to eat at cafeteria today. I'm really hungry. See you at the court later, Echizen." Said Momo while dragged Eiji with him.

"See you later, ochibi!" Said Eiji.

"Oh, I have class duty. See you later, Ryoma-sama. Please take care of Sakuno." Said Tomoka while waved her hand and ran to the outside of the class.

Ryoma just watched them gone one by one and finished his bento. He suddenly felt nervous about what Inui will tell them at tennis court today. He can't wait anymore. He hoped these classes will end quickly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Class end. Ryoma quickly grabbed his tennis beg and went to the tennis court. He changed his clothes to the sport attire and wait for the others at the court. For a few minutes, the other regulars had already changed and went to the court.

They gather in the tennis court. Tomoka and the trio also there to listen to Inui's explanation about Sakuno's situation. Inui came with his notebook. The others looked at him intently.

"After few days working on the juice, I have come to conclusion to changed Ryuzaki-san back. My prediction 100% is right, Ryuzaki-san was shrink because of this Super Innovation Shrinking Juice." Inui said.

Everyone sweat dropped. Inui already put a name to that juice.

"Inui-senpai, just tell us on how changed her back." Ryoma interrupted.

Inui's glasses shining. "Then, I present to you…" Inui stopped when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Hey, you all!" Everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

'Crap. We're dead.' Everyone make an afraid face.

Sumire Ryuzaki, Sakuno's grandma has come back from Osaka. She walked in to the tennis court, making an angry face.

"Tell me the truth! Where is Sakuno?!" Sumire asked angrily with deathly aura.

"Eeeekkkkk." Everyone shriek except Ryoma, Inui and Fuji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You tell me that you were lied?" Sumire asked.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei. Forgive us for that. We don't want you to worry." Said Fuji explaining to her ex-coach in middle school.

"I am sorry, Ryuzaki-sensei. It's all my fault for inventing that kind of juice." Said Inui.

"No, I'm sorry too. It's my fault for giving Sakuno the water that I don't even know the content and the owner." Said Tomoka.

Sumire looked at them. She sighed. She know that her students are unintentional and didn't expect the situation to be that way.

"I understand. But you should told me. She's my granddaughter. That's why I feel weird. She hasn't called me at all for few days. I try to call home, but she never answer. The school also told me that she was not going to school for 2 days in a row. Of course I will worried." Sumire said.

Everyone silent.

"Where is she?" Sumire asked.

Everyone looked at Ryoma. Ryoma looked at Sumire.

"She's staying at my house. It has been 4 days." Ryoma said.

**Done for another chapter. **

**Please look forward for the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	7. See You Again, Ryuzaki

Chapter 7: See You Again, Ryuzaki.

Ryoma waited at the school gate, waiting for Sumire to pick him up. The tennis training already finished. His senpais had gone home. Sumire still working under Seigaku middle school. So in high school, the tennis couch is a different person. They rarely got to meet, but sometimes they do some reunion to gather from time to time.

Ryoma waited patiently. Ryoma didn't mind to walk to his home. But Sumire insisted that she will drove him home to meet Sakuno. In Ryoma's left hand, he brought the cure to Sakuno's problem. It is the Super Deluxe Growth New Invention Juice. What a long name. Ryoma sweat dropped looked at the juice. He didn't even want to think the taste. He felt like vomiting. But Inui has said that it is tasteless.

After few minutes, Sumire's car stopped in front of Ryoma. "Sorry I'm late, Ryoma. There's something I need to do at the school." Sumire apologized.

"Hn." Ryoma quickly open the car's door beside Sumire and get in the car. The car started to move.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in this. But, suddenly I feel nervous to meet Sakuno. She's already 15 year old. But now…maybe she's different" Sumire said sadly.

"She remembers you, don't worry." Ryoma said. Sumire smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tadaima." Ryoma said.

"Okaeri. Oh, we have a guest. How are you, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Nanako said. Since Nanjiroh Echizen, Ryoma's dad was once her student, the whole family of Echizen have known her very well.

"I'm fine, Nanako. How are you? You have become a quite beautiful lady." Sumire said. But she didn't asked where Sakuno is because she knows Ryoma had kept about it as a secret. Nanako would be shocked if she knew about it.

Nanako giggled. "Well, thank you sensei. I'm pretty good too. Please come in. Ryoma-san, bring Ryuzaki-sensei to the living room. I will prepare some snacks."

Ryoma nodded and showed Sumire to the living room. He put his tennis bag at the living room and went to the kitchen. "Nanako nee-san, where's Sakuno?"

"Sakuno-chan? Oh, she's in my room. We played together a while ago." Replied Nanako.

Ryoma walked away from the kitchen and went to Nanako's room.

*Knock* *Knock* Ryoma knocked Nanako's room and twisted the doorknob slowly. He peeked inside and saw Sakuno sat on the floor played with the cat doll.

Ryoma smiled a bit. He walked in to the room and closed the door. "Ryuzaki."

Sakuno startled and blushed while looked at Ryoma.

"Your obaa-chan is here." Ryoma said.

Sakuno's eyes became wide. "O-Obaa-chan?"

"Hn. But can you help me with something?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and nodded.

"Can you keep the secret from Nanako nee-san that Ryuzaki-sensei is your obaa-chan?" Ryoma asked again.

"W-Why?" Sakuno shocked. She really want to tell Nanako that her grandma has come to pick her up. Nanako has become her best friend at the house.

"Your obaa-chan will explain to you." Ryoma replied. The situation is really hard to explain especially to a five year old kid.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. She felt that Ryoma must had a good reason to ask her for doing such thing. She smiled to Ryoma and nodded. "O-okay."

Ryoma smiled back. "Thanks. Let's go."

"A-ano, Ryoma onii-chan, y-you can go first. I-I want to do something else before I meet obaa-chan. D-don't worry, I'll be quick." Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked at her. "Hn. We will waiting for you at the living room." With that, Ryoma left Sakuno and went to the living room.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma sadly. It's time for her to go back staying with her grandma. There will be no Ryoma or Nanako. She's happy stayed with them. They were very nice to her. But she missed her grandma too.

She looked at the cat doll that Ryoma gave her. 'I don't want Ryoma onii-chan forget about me. I will leave you here.' With that, Sakuno left Nanako's room and the cat doll inside Nanako's room.

Sakuno walked to the living room and peeked. Everyone didn't saw her. There she saw Ryoma. Nanako and her grandma. She felt want to cry when she saw her grandma, but she tried to hold her tears because Nanako was there. She missed her grandma so much.

Nanako put some snacks on the Japanese table and pour green tea and served it to Sumire and Ryoma. "Well, take your time talking. If you need anything, you can call me. I'm going to do the laundry." Nanako said and smiled.

"Thank you, Nanako." Sumire said, smiled at her. Then, Nanako walked away from the living room.

When Nanako has left, Sakuno's tears overflowed. Ryoma and Sumire looked at the direction where they heard someone sobbing. They looked at Sakuno who finally showed herself.

Sumire was shocked looking at her granddaughter's condition. She was very small. Her mouth felt locked. She didn't know what to say. Sumire and Sakuno looked at each other. Sakuno broke their stared when she ran towards Sumire and hugged her tightly. Ryoma just watched them hugged each other, decided not to talk anything yet.

Sakuno's cried in Sumire's arm. "O-obaa-chan, I-I missed you so much."

"I miss you too, Sakuno. I'm sorry for leaving you for many days." Sumire felt like crying too, but she hold it. She never expected to come back from Osaka and saw her granddaughter like that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno sat beside Sumire. She already wiped her tears. She stopped crying when she realized that Ryoma is with them. She didn't want Ryoma waited for her until she stop crying.

"I'm sorry for that." Sumire said to Ryoma, realized that she and Sakuno have hugged for a long time, made Ryoma had to wait for them.

"Betsuni. I don't mind." Ryoma said. He knows Sakuno missed her grandma so much. He somehow felt relieved when Sakuno can met with Sumire. "Here. This juice will help her change back." Ryoma said to Sumire, while handing the Inui's juice.

"Inui sure is capable, huh?" Sumire said while taking the juice from Ryoma's hand. "If Sakuno doesn't change back, I'm really going to kill all of you." Sumire said with deathly glared.

Ryoma sweat dropped. Sakuno just watched them silently, didn't understand what they were talking about.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, Ryuzaki-sensei actually know Sakuno-chan's parent?" Nanako asked.

They already gather at the main door. Sumire and Sakuno are ready to go home.

"Yeah, something like that." Sumire said. "Thank you very much for taking care of her. I will take her home."

"No, Sakuno-chan is very nice girl. It will be lonely without her." Replied Nanako.

"Well then. Sakuno, say goodbye to Nanako and Ryoma. We will get going. Take your time, I will be waiting you in the car." Sumire said to Sakuno and went out from the house.

Nanako bent down and hugged Sakuno. "We will always welcome you here. Do come again, okay?" Nanako said. "You can keep that dress. It's my gift." Nanako continued.

Sakuno smiled. "A-Arigatou, Nanako onee-chan." Then she looked at Ryoma who stand beside Nanako. Ryoma also looked at her.

"Ryoma-san, say goodbye to her." Nanako said to Ryoma when she saw Sakuno made a sad face.

Ryoma bent his body down so that his head's level can be same with Sakuno's. He looked at her caramel eyes. She blushed. "See you again." Ryoma said while patted her head.

Sakuno blushed more. Her tears suddenly overflowed. She then hugged Ryoma. Ryoma was shocked with her action. Ryoma blushed a little. There's no cute little kid ever hugged him before. He then hugged her back. Nanako just watched them with smiled.

Sakuno then pulled herself and wipe her tears and smiled to Ryoma. "A-arigatou, Ryoma onii-chan." She said and quickly give a peck on Ryoma's left cheek. Because of too embarrassed with her action, she quickly ran out from the house and went to Sumire's car. Ryoma was shocked and speechless.

Nanako giggled. "You sure attract such a cute girl."

He touched his left cheek and just watched Sakuno left the house.

**End of chapter 7!**

**Thanks for you who have read this story.**

**And thanks for the review. It somewhat give me energy to write..hehe..**

**Please look forward to the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	8. Her Diary and Memory

Chapter 8: Her Diary and Memory

Ryoma lied on his bed, looked at the ceiling. He sighed and took Karupin and held her up. "Karupin, this house sure is quiet today. Don't you agree?" Ryoma asked with a blank face.

"Meowwww." Karupin replied, looking straight at Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma didn't know why, but he felt something was missing in his life. He put Karupin beside him. 'Everything will work out like always. She only stayed here for a few days. I will forget about her staying here soon or later.'

Ryoma snapped and sat up. 'Am I… just now… thinking about her?'

His thought stopped when there was knocking at his room door. *knock* *knock* "Ryoma-san? Are you asleep yet?" Nanako's voice heard outside the door.

"Not yet. Why?" Ryoma asked.

"May I come in? I want to show you something." Nanako said.

"Yeah." Replied Ryoma.

Nanako twisted Ryoma's room doorknob and let herself in. She sat on Ryoma's bed and she brought something in both of her hand. The left hand had a cat doll and the other hand had a book.

"Here." Nanako gave both of the item to Ryoma.

"This is Sakuno's doll. And what is this?" Ryoma asked, took both of the item from Nanako and showed the book to Nanako with clueless face.

"It also Sakuno-chan's." Nanako smiled. "She sure talk a lot about you in that book." Nanako giggled.

'Talk about me?' Ryoma thought confusedly, looked at the book.

"I think she left this doll because she doesn't want you to forget her. Sakuno-chan is very cute. She likes you a lot." Nanako said and giggled.

'She doesn't want me to forget her?' Ryoma became more confused.

"Maybe you can give her back these items when you meet her someday. I think she prefer you to hold these items besides me. Well, that's all I want to say. Good night, Ryoma-san." Nanako smiled and left Ryoma's room.

Ryoma looked Nanako left. When Nanako already closed his room door, he looked at the cat doll. 'Doesn't she think this doll is important? She even left it.' Ryoma thought and put the doll away. Then his eyes change to the book's direction. 'Can I read it?' Ryoma didn't like to bother about someone else's privacy. 'But Nanako said that she talked about me. Maybe I can consider this book being my privacy too. In conclusion, I can read it.' He thought again.

He somewhat felt very nervous to opened up the book. His hand felt trembled to open it. He then successfully opened the first page.

'_Today, I will start staying at Ryoma onii-chan's and Nanako onee-chan's house. Nanako onee-chan is very pretty and nice. She even gave me this book so that I can wrote anything that I like. For Ryoma onii-chan, I thought he was so scary. He rarely smiled and doesn't talked too much.'_

Ryoma felt stabbed. Suddenly he had the deathly aura. But it stopped when he read the next paragraph.

'_But, Ryoma onii-chan really is a kind person. He even bought me ice cream and let me hold his hand. And his eyes are actually very pretty. It is golden eyes and like a cat.'_

Ryoma suddenly smiled a bit. He turned to the next page.

'_I try to talk with Ryoma onii-chan, but he told me that I talked too much. It makes me a little sad.'_

Ryoma remembered the time when Sakuno talked too much. 'I just wondering why.'

'_Ryoma onii-chan gave me a big lollipop with many colours. Suddenly the sad feeling turned into a very happy feeling. I feel guilty for running from Ryoma onii-chan like that. He treat me kindly, but I always think he prefer to ignore me.'_

'I didn't mean that. Luckily Eiji-senpai gave me the lollipop, I don't like it because it looks so childish, but he still put it in my bag.' He thought and flip to the next page.

'_Today, Ryoma onii-chan goes to school. I don't know why but I felt a little bit sad when I didn't see him in the house. I want to watch television with him, eat with him and play with him. Nanako onee-chan has to do her work with the laptop, so I didn't have friend to play with today. But, when Ryoma onii-chan come back home, I felt really happy. He goes to the tennis court near the house and started rallying with the wall. I really like to watch his played tennis. Ryoma onii-chan is very cool and awesome. When I saw him playing tennis, the bored feeling disappear and excited feeling came.'_

'She sure followed me wherever I go.'

'_Today, I went out with Ryoma onii-chan. He helped me during at the train. It so crowded, make me hard to breath. But I felt safe whenever I am with Ryoma onii-chan. He grabbed my hand tightly so that I won't lost with the crowd. He also treats me hamburger and ice cream. It always Ryoma onii-chan who will treat. I am somehow felt I am troubling him.'_

'Of course I will treat you. I'm the adult one.'

'_He even gave me neko-chan. I like neko-chan because it looks a lot like Ryoma onii-chan. It must be black, but it has pretty golden eyes. At that time, I felt very happy. I will treasure neko-chan for the rest of my life.'_

'But you left it.'

'_I love Ryoma onii-chan so much.'_

Ryoma's eyes widened when he read that statement. He didn't know that he could attract a little girl so much. Sakuno is a nice girl. He then flipped the last written pages.

'_I don't know when obaa-chan will come. I missed her so much. But it's okay, because Ryoma onii-chan and Nanako onee-chan always be with me. I hope that Ryoma onii-chan didn't feel annoyed with me when I'm here._

'I'm not annoyed.'

_If I am 10 years older, I would like to get married with Ryoma onii-chan in the future, because I really like Ryoma onii-chan. He may be cold, but he is really a gentle person actually.'_

Suddenly the book fell down from Ryoma's hand. "Ryuzaki is weirdo." He said, unknowingly his face turned really red. He took back the book. He looked at the front page of the book, written 'Ryuzaki Sakuno's diary'.

Ryoma took the cat doll and stared at it. He then put the doll and diary into his tennis bag. Then, he lying on the bed, try to get some sleep.

**Done for this chapter.**

**Wait up for the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	9. Do You Like Me?

Chapter 9: Do you like me?

*pok* *pok* *pok*

The sound of tennis ball being hit was heard from the boy's tennis court. Then the sound disappeared. The tennis club members started to leave the tennis court. They already have been told to run 30 laps before go home. The members who still at the court was the regulars, performed their matches that they had postponed before. Each matches only do one set match.

The blackboard was shown the name who's going to have match with who. Inui VS Fuji, Ryoma VS Momoshiro, Kaidoh VS Kawamura and Oishi VS Eiji.

The match started with Ryoma and Momoshiro so that Inui can took data from both of the players. Both of players look tense because the loser will have to drink the Super Remix Penal Tea.

Momo and Ryoma looked at the juice on the table beside of the court with disgusting looked. The juice was dark purple and has lots of foam. 'I never going to drink that.' Both of them thought.

"Sorry, Echizen. But I'm the one who going to win today." Momo smirked while pointed his racket to Ryoma.

"No way I'm going to lose." Ryoma replied.

Ryoma was going to serve first. He took his position and dropped and bounced the tennis ball. He throw the tennis ball upwards and hit it with a twist serve. His twist serve was quite more powerful after few years. Luckily, Momo managed to avoid the tennis ball from hitting his face.

"Hey! What's with that?" Momo said with unsatisfied looked.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma and Momo continued their match. They played seriously. The others just watched them intently while Inui scribbled something in his notebook. Ryoma has been took over the match with 5-3.

Ryoma stopped for a while, and looked around. He saw besides the regulars was the trio and Tomoka. They were very loud cheering for both of him and Momo especially Tomoka. He realized someone wasn't there. He looked away to his feet, gripped his racquet and tennis ball tightly. 'I wonder what she's doing now.'

He already heard from the regulars that Sakuno already changed back 3 days ago, the same day she left his house. Since then, he never saw her. They were not in the same class. He never tried to find her and he didn't even asked Tomoka about her. He really wanted to ask her, but he avoided it, thinking he didn't know what to say when he get to see her. She also never came to watch him at the tennis court. Somehow, deep inside, he felt slightly hurt.

"Echizen." Momo called.

'Is she avoiding me?' Ryoma thought.

"Echizen!" Momo's voice has become louder, because he was ignored by Ryoma earlier.

Ryoma shocked and looked at Momo. He forgot that he still haven't finished their match. The other regulars, the trio and Tomoka only looked at him with questioned look.

"Sheesh! What are you thinking about?" Momo asked.

"Gomen." Ryoma said and get ready to serve again.

Lastly, Ryoma winning the game with 6-3. Everyone cheered for him. He walked away from the tennis court, went to take a small towel on the nearest bench, where he put his tennis bag.

Momoshiro sighed. 'Damn, Echizen's get better from time to time.' He also want to follow Ryoma's step when he was stopped by someone's hand. He turned his face and sweat dropped when he saw Inui with the juice in his hand.

"Congratulation, Momoshiro. You are the first one that get to taste this new juice." Inui said with his shining glasses.

"Geez, Inui-senpai. That's not something you should congratulated." Momo said and took the cup that filled with dark purple juice. Momo drank the juice with a gulp, then his face suddenly turned green. The cup in his hand fell. "Aaahhhhhhh." Momo shouted, make everyone turned to him. He's running away from the court, going nowhere. Everyone sweat dropped. Next match was between Kaidoh and Kawamura.

Ryoma sat on the bench, wipe his sweat with his towel while drinking his favourite Ponta. The regulars provide him a month of Ponta for his reward for letting Sakuno stayed at his house. So, every day after practice, he will get a Ponta from one of his senpais.

He was about to put his racquet back when he saw a cat doll and Sakuno's diary in his tennis bag. He stopped for a while, staring at those items. He sighed and put his racquet into his bag and zipped it. He walked towards Inui who currently taking data of Kaidoh and Kawamura.

"Inui-senpai." Ryoma said, looking at Kaidoh and Kawamura's match.

"What is it, Echizen?" Inui asked, stopped scribbling his data.

"The growth juice. Besides growing someone's body back, is it affect someone's memory when they were shrinking?" Ryoma asked, still looked at the match in front of him.

"Hm… it's only 0.1% they remembered." Inui said, continued writing data in his notebook.

Ryoma closed his eyes. Somehow, his mind felt very chaos, and it was actually because of a girl. He looked at Tomoka and sighed. He walked to her. "Ne."

Tomoka looked at him confusedly. "What is it, Ryoma-sama?" She replied cheerfully, felt happy Ryoma talked to her.

Ryoma sighed. "Where is Ryuzaki?" All the regulars and the trio suddenly looked at him, except for Kaidoh and Kawamura who still on their match.

Ryoma sighed again, looked at the regulars and the trio back. 'This is why I don't want to ask about her.'

"Oh! Are you upset Sakuno doesn't come to your match? Don't worry about it. She said today she had to go to buy something at the sport's store." Tomoka said with passion.

"Thanks." Replied Ryoma. He turned to Oishi. "Oishi-senpai, my match already over. Can I go home?"

"Well… it's okay I guess." Oishi said.

Ryoma walked away from them, took his tennis bag and went to the locker room. The others just watched him walked away. He quickly changed his cloth to his school uniform and running to the school gate.

Momo who currently half-dead near the drinking water pipe, suddenly become healthy again when he saw Ryoma running with school uniform. He quickly washed his face and went back to the tennis court.

"Where is Echizen going? He looked rush." Momo asked the regulars. Kaidoh and Kawamura match already over.

"Do you guys thinking what I am thinking, nyaa? I think he's looking for Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji said.

"What?" Momo said with unbelievably look.

"It's 100% he's looking for Ryuzaki." Said Inui.

"Ah! Oishi! Can we postpone this match, nyaa? I want to see them." Eiji said.

"Saa… this will be interesting." Fuji added.

"I want to follow too." Tomoka said cheerfully.

Oishi didn't know what to do. He looked worry. "But, we already postponed this match before." Oishi said.

Everyone looked at Oishi with puppy eyes except Kaidoh who really not interested in that kind of thing. Oishi sweat dropped. It's really hard without Tezuka. He sighed.

"Okay. But after this, no more postpone, okay? And. We only going to see them from afar." Oishi said, made everyone happy. They quickly changed their clothes and go to where Ryoma went. Kaidoh also forced to follow by Inui with his juice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the town.

Ryoma stopped running. He takes a deep breath and wipe his sweat on his forehead. He looked around. He knows the sport's store that Sakuno always went. He saw the store and walked towards it. His hands trembled to open the door. Thinking what should he say if he saw her.

He screwed his mind and just opened the door and walked in. He looked around. The store is not too big. He can see mostly everything from the door. He walked inside the store and looking around, but disappoint when he didn't see who he want to see. He took a grip tape and go to the counter.

He looked at the person who's in charge at the counter. "Excuse me, do you perhaps saw a girl with two braided auburn hair and around my age here?"

The person key in the grip tape's price and said. "Oh, that girl. She also bought a grip tape. She already went out before you came in." The person quickly recognized who come to his store because of less customer at that time.

"Thanks." Ryoma quickly paid up his grip tape and walked out from the store. He looked around. 'Her house is on that direction.' Ryoma started to running again towards that direction.

He stopped when he arrived at a park. He looked around again. He stopped looking when his eyes saw the auburn girl that he want to see. He saw the girl sit down on a bench, eating ice cream alone.

He walked to her and sat beside her. Sakuno didn't noticed Ryoma was beside her because she was looking down at her ice cream. Ryoma looked at her. He saw Sakuno only stared at her ice cream and not eating it.

"If you don't eat it quickly, it will melting." Sakuno shocked hearing someone's voice beside her. She looked up to the voice's owner. Her eyes widened.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and looked down again, shocked when she saw her ice cream melting. She quickly licked the melting part.

"Told you so." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked at him. "W-what are you doing here? You look tired."

"Someone makes me running." He replied.

"Oh. I'm going home. Ja ne, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno standing up after she already finished up her ice cream. Her step stopped when someone grabbed her arm. Sakuno shocked. "R-Ryoma-kun? W-what are you doing?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ryoma asked.

"I-I'm not. I-I just want to go home." Sakuno said, try to pull her arm.

"It makes me sad." Ryoma said. He let go Sakuno's arm, standing up and started to walk away opposite from Sakuno.

Sakuno shocked. Her heart felt ached. 'Ryoma-kun…' She want to called him, but her voice can't come out. Her tears suddenly overflowed. Her feet step by step went to Ryoma's direction. "R-Ryoma-kun..." Her voice at last come out. When Ryoma has already far away from her, she started running towards Ryoma.

Ryoma gritted his teeth while walking. His mind felt unsettled. He suddenly stopped when someone grabbed his bag from behind. He looked behind and saw Sakuno looked at her shoes while her right hand grabbed his bag.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said.

"D-don't go." Sakuno said, still looked at her shoes. Ryoma looked at her. They both silent.

"Wait here." Ryoma said while put his tennis bag beside an empty bench and walked away.

Sakuno sat on the bench, waiting for Ryoma. Her eyes looked puffed because crying too much.

"Want some?" Sakuno looked up and see Ryoma showed her a cherry flavoured Ponta.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." She said and took the Ponta from Ryoma's hand

Ryoma sat beside her and started sipping his ponta. They were silent for a while. Ryoma's ponta has finished. He throw the can into the trash bin in front of him. Sakuno stopped drinking and stare down at her unfinished Ponta.

"Feel okay now?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked at him. She smiled. "Yeah. Thank you very much, Ryoma-kun." She looked down again. "I'm sorry. It's true I'm avoiding you. Actually, I don't remember anything about after I collapsed that day. Grandma said I'm staying with you, but I don't remember anything about staying with you."

Ryoma only listened to Sakuno silently. 'She doesn't stutter. She always like that if she has confident to talk.'

"I'm sorry. I should have saying thank you for letting me staying with you." Sakuno continued.

"So, what's the reason?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh?" Sakuno said with confused look.

"What's the reason you avoiding me?" Ryoma asked again.

"I-I just afraid that you will hate me. I'm afraid that I'd do anything wrong when I'm staying with you. A-and somewhat, I felt a bit embarrassed." Sakuno said and blushed.

"Yeah, you really did something wrong back then." Ryoma said.

"Ehhh? Really?" Sakuno said with unbelievable look.

Ryoma opened up his bag and let out two items from his bag. "Here. It's yours. You left them at my house."

Sakuno looked at both items. She took them from Ryoma's hand. She somewhat felt very common with those items. 'This cat really look like Ryoma-kun.' She thought. They both silent again.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma broke the silent.

"H-hai?" Sakuno said.

"Do you like me?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno shocked and looked at Ryoma's eyes. Their eyes were locked. Sakuno blushed and looked away. "W-why are you asking me that?"

"Just want to know." Ryoma said.

They silent again.

'Maybe I should tell him. I do like him a lot. But, I don't want to have any awkward situation with Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno thought.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun. Actually I… I…" Sakuno can't finished her word. She felt her tongue was twisted and numb.

Ryoma waiting for her unfinished words patiently.

"I do like Ryoma-kun." At last, she finished her words. Totally embarrassed, she only looked down with her face totally blushed like red tomato.

Ryoma stunned when he heard her words. He looked at Sakuno blushing. He smiled a little. His mind felt relieved somehow. Talking with her face to face is a good decision. "Ryuzaki."

Sakuno still looked down, didn't dare to look at Ryoma. "H-Hai?"

"Do you want to know my answer?" Ryoma asked. He felt like want to tease Sakuno a bit.

"I-it's okay. I know that you don't…" Sakuno can't finished her words when suddenly Ryoma interrupted her.

"The diary." Ryoma said. Sakuno looked at him. "Turn to the last page. I might consider it. Can you wait for me? Until I achieve my objective in tennis?"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a clueless face.

"Give me the answer tomorrow. Ja ne." With that, Ryoma took his bag and walked away. Suddenly he stopped. He looked at the bushes in front of where he and Sakuno sat earlier. "You all can come out now."

Sakuno shocked when Ryoma said that and she looked at the bushes.

"Ouch!" Suddenly the regulars, the trio and Tomoka fell out from the bushes.

"You are heavy, Mamushi!" Said Momo.

"You want to fight, huh?" Replied Kaidoh, grabbing Momo's shirt collar.

The others only laughing awkwardly to Ryoma and Sakuno when Ryoma gave them a deathly glare.

"We just walking here, nyaa. Sorry for intrude. Bye." Said Eiji, still laughing awkwardly. Then they running away from that place, grabbing Momo and Kaidoh that still fighting.

Sakuno blushed looking at them. 'They heard me.'

Ryoma sighed and walked away. Sakuno who realized Ryoma walked away, looked at him. 'Aww… I can't believe I actually confessed to Ryoma-kun.'

She then remembered what Ryoma said to her. She looked at the diary. It's written 'Ryuzaki Sakuno's diary' on the book cover. 'It's mine.' She opened and read it page by page. When she turned to the last page and read it, her eyes widened.

'_If I am 10 years older, I would like to get married with Ryoma onii-chan in the future, because I really like Ryoma onii-chan. He may be cold, but he is really a gentle person actually.'_

'_I would like to get married with Ryoma onii-chan'_

'_Get married.'_

Sakuno blushed. She remembered what Ryoma said. _'The diary. Turn to the last page. I might consider it. Can you wait for me? Until I achieve my objective in tennis?'_

Sakuno cover her opened mouth with her hand.

'Does that mean… does that mean… Ryoma-kun… likes me… too?' Sakuno thought. Her eyes became teary. "R-Ryoma-kun…" She smiled happily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The end…**

**About Ryoma's objective, I don't remember what episode it is, he told Sakuno that his objective was to beat someone (that refer to his father).**

**Thank you for bear with my story. Sorry if it's not so great. I'm actually rushing to finish it, coz I'm busy with my student life..hehe..**

**R&R**


	10. Special Chapter Little by Little

**Hye guys. I kept thinking about this. After a while, I make decisions to make special chapter for this story. So, here it is. Enjoy. R&R n_n**

Special Chapter: Little by little

It's already morning in Tokyo. It was a quiet morning in Echizen's household. Echizen Ryoma, 17 years old, wore his school uniform and carried his usual big tennis bag. Then he left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen to take breakfast. Ryoma sat on one of the dining chair at the kitchen. He puts down his tennis bag on the floor beside his feet. On the table, he saw western food already prepared; Eggs and bacon.

Ryoma sighed looked at his breakfast. "Okaa-san." Ryoma called his mother.

But, there's no one replied him, made him sighed even more. 'Must be another meeting.'

Rinko and Nanjiro, Ryoma's parent have recently came back home from America. Nanako was already move out from the house after his parent have come back. She and her husband, Yamato made decision to stay with Ryoma until his parent came back. Ryoma didn't mind to stay alone since he thought that he can took care of himself. But, Nanako insisted because she was worry about her cousin since she was the one who always cooked, do the laundry, and cleaning the house for Ryoma.

Ryoma finished his breakfast and put the dirty plate into the sink. He washed it. Ryoma has been learning to help doing the chores when he knew that his cousin already pregnant. So, he get used to wash his own plate, do the laundry and he even can cook a little bit.

"Morning, seishounen. Early again today, huh?" Greet Nanjiro. He then sat on the dining chair and took out his 'newspaper'.

"Hn." Ryoma took his tennis bag, sling it on his left shoulder and left his father at the kitchen. "Ittekimasu."

Nanjiro glanced at his son and smirked. "So, he already at this stage, huh? I wonder who wants that cocky idiot son." Said Nanjiro and continued reading his 'newspaper'.

Ryoma usually was always being late. But know, somehow he had changed. Changed for a certain girl. He woke up early to pick up his girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno at her house. They already going out since the incident when they were 15. The incident of 'little Sakuno'.

-Flashback-

It was the next day after Sakuno confessed her feelings to Ryoma. Ryoma came to school like usual. After school, he went to the tennis court to practice. The other regulars also make their practice like usual. When they were given time to rest, Ryoma's eyes looking for a certain girl. He became uneasy when he didn't see the auburn haired girl anywhere.

'Didn't I told her yesterday to give me an answer today? Is she actually want to say no?' Ryoma thought.

"Echizen/Ochibi!" Momo and Eiji went to Ryoma and hug Ryoma's shoulder with one of their arm.

Ryoma glared at them. "Senpais, let go of me. What do you want?"

"We heard yesterday. So, you already going out with Ryuzaki-chan?" Asked Eiji.

"Mind your own business." Replied Ryoma.

"Don't be like that, Echizen. We all know. Oh, so young. By the way, where's Ryuzaki-san? I don't see her anywhere. Do you guys fight on the first day?" Said Momo.

Ryoma get away from the hug and left them both who looked curiously. He get out from the tennis court and went to wash his face. Then, he went back to the tennis court to continue with the practice. After his practice over, he quickly changed his clothes and say his goodbye to other regulars. The regulars felt weird with his action, but they decided to keep quiet because they already bother him and Sakuno yesterday.

Ryoma walked and walked. But, somehow he was not using the road to his house. Then, here he is. At the front of Ryuzaki's residence. He was only stared at the doorbell. His index finger started to try to press the door bell, but he didn't have the courage. He dropped his hand. He sighed. He start to walk away, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned his face at the voice's direction and saw Sumire at the house's courtyard.

"What are you doing here?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing. Just walking." Replied Ryoma.

"Don't lie. I saw you want to press the doorbell. You have anything to say to me?" Asked Sumire again.

"No." Said Ryoma and he started to walk away from the Ryuzaki's residence.

"Well. Okay, then." Said Sumire suspiciously.

Ryoma suddenly stopped his step. He sighed. 'It's now or never.' He thought and turned his face back to Sumire. "Sensei."

Sumire make a weird face. 'What's wrong with him?' She thought. "What?"

Ryoma quiet for a while. "Is… Ryuzaki at home?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryuzaki? You mean… Sakuno?" Asked Sumire.

"Yeah."

"Oh, yes. She is inside her room. Why? You want to see her? I'll go and tell her." Sumire said.

"Sensei! Wait, don't tell her I'm here." Said Ryoma.

Sumire become more suspicious. 'What's wrong with these two? Sakuno looked gloomy when she came back home. And now, Ryoma is… kind of weird. Well, since it is Ryoma, he must has his reason.' Thought Sumire. "Come in. I won't tell her you are here." Said Sumire while opened the gate.

Both of them walked into the house.

"Sakuno's room is at upstairs." Sumire said.

"You let me entered your granddaughter's room? I'm a guy." Said Ryoma. He couldn't believe Sumire, the ultra-fierce coach let a guy went into her granddaughter's room. Did she let in every of guy friend of Sakuno to Sakuno's room?

"Well… since it's you, I wouldn't mind. I know there's something going on between you two. She looked trouble when she came home earlier. So, go and settle things quickly." Said Sumire. "Come on, I'll bring you."

Ryoma followed Sumire to upstairs.

*knock* *knock*

Sakuno, who was lying on her bed, sat up and looked at her room's door.

"Sakuno? Your friend is here." Said Sumire from the outside of her room.

'Friend?' Thought Sakuno. "I'm coming." She said and walked to the door. She opened the door. Her eyes widened.

Caramel orbs meet hazel orbs. They silent for a while. They stopped staring when Sumire suddenly pushed Ryoma into Sakuno's room. Ryoma and Sakuno was shocked. They were almost hugged.

"Well, take your time talking." Sumire said and shut the door.

Both of them sat on the carpet in that room. They were not looking at each other. Ryoma sighed. He hate this kind of situation.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno broke the silent. She suddenly blushed madly when she realize what she was wearing right now. She only wearing a white long t-shirt with a cat printed on it and a polka dot legging. She grasped her lower part of t-shirt with her both hand, try to cover her t-shirt.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. "Nice outfit." Said Ryoma, made Sakuno blushed even more. "Why?" Asked Ryoma.

Sakuno snapped and looked at Ryoma. She already forget about her outfit when she's looked at Ryoma's eyes.

"Why don't you come and meet me?" Asked Ryoma.

Sakuno blushed again. She looked down. "Mou, Ryoma-kun… it's embarrassing."

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I… I remember everything." Said Sakuno.

"So?"

"Well, it's embarrassing. Why you didn't tell me?" Asked Sakuno.

"Tell you what?" Asked Ryoma. He made a confused look,

"That I… your house… you and me…" Sakuno felt embarrassed to tell Ryoma.

"Hn?" Ryoma become more confused.

Sakuno couldn't believe that Ryoma didn't understand what she trying to say. Sakuno looked down. "We… bath…"

Heard that 'bath' words make Ryoma suddenly realized. "You worry about that?"

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Of course I'm worried. Ryoma-kun no baka." She felt like want to cry, but here, Ryoma just relax like nothing happened.

Ryoma shocked looking at Sakuno like that. "You are the one that want to take a bath with me." Said Ryoma.

"You should rejected me." Said Sakuno.

Ryoma sighed. Woman sure give him headache. They always worry about simple things. Just like his mother and Nanako. "I didn't see anything. So, you don't have to worry." Ryoma said, looked away from Sakuno. Ryoma's words make Sakuno looked at him.

"Really?"

"And… I couldn't rejected you at that time because Nanako wasn't at home. She's going to kill me if I let a kid take a bath alone." Said Ryoma, still looking away, embarrassed with what he's said.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakuno felt very guilty. She always troubled Ryoma. Ryoma even has to come to her house to make things clear. It always Ryoma who make her felt relieved.

"It's okay." Replied Ryoma.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno lowered her head.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"About the answer…" Said Sakuno with blushed. She felt really embarrassed.

Ryoma just waited for her finished her sentences.

"Can you also wait for me?" Asked Sakuno, still blushing.

"What?" Asked Ryoma.

"I… I want to be a proper girlfriend for Ryoma-kun." Said Sakuno. "I… I have too much weaknesses. I feel like you and I are from the different world." Said Sakuno. She started to feel sad.

Ryoma looked at her with serious face. He lift his right hand to Sakuno's head. He knocked her head gently. "You are fine the way you are."

Sakuno looked at him. Her eyes started watery. She was touched with Ryoma's words. Ryoma always give her courage about anything.

"Just don't overdo it. Because Ryuzaki is still Ryuzaki." Said Ryoma with serious face.

Sakuno couldn't hold her tears. She hugged Ryoma and cried in his arm. Ryoma was shocked at first, but then he lift both of his hand and hugged Sakuno back. They just remained silent. Only Sakuno's tears was heard in the room.

-End of flashback-

"Sakuno! Ryoma's here." Said Sumire.

Sakuno, who recently finished prepared her bento, quickly packed it and put two bentos in her school bag. She always make bento for her and Ryoma. They always eat together on recess time. She put on her shoes. "I'm going, obaa-chan." She went out from the house and went to Ryoma. Ryoma was standing outside of the gate.

"Ohayo." Said Ryoma.

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. "Ohayo, Ryoma-kun."

They both started to walk side by side to the school. Two years have passed. Ryoma has become a lot taller than before. He kept the same hair style, and his face has become more matured. Same with Sakuno, still kept her braided hairstyle and it still long.

"Ryuzaki, do you have practice today?" Asked Ryoma. It has become a habit to called Sakuno with last name. Sakuno seemed didn't mind about it.

"Yes. Why, Ryoma-kun?" Asked Sakuno.

"Just asking." Replied Ryoma.

They arrived at the school on time. Ryoma sent Sakuno to her class. They got into different classes on the third year. They only get the same classes on the second year.

"See you on recess time, Ryoma-kun." Said Sakuno with smile. Then she walked in to her class.

Ryoma watched his girlfriend walked in to her class. He saw her best friend, Tomoka greeted her energetically. Then, he walked to his class. He sat on his seat. Suddenly, Horio approached him and sat in front of him.

"Echizen. Are you coming to the practice today?" Horio asked.

"Of course. Why?" Said Ryoma.

"Momo-chan senpai and Kikumaru-senpai said that they want to come here to watch us practice." Said Horio.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Asked Ryoma.

Horio just laughing awkwardly. Horio really understands about Ryoma. They have become friends for few years. Now, Ryoma has become the captain of the Seigaku High school. The vice-captain is Horio. Horio has become quite skilful tennis player, and he even has his own tennis style. The many experience of tennis might have been useful for him after all. Kachirou and Katsuo also have become regulars.

Horio suddenly looked at Ryoma seriously. "Hey, Echizen. Recently, I heard some rumors about Ryuzaki-san."

Hearing word 'Ryuzaki' made him interest to hear. He looked at Horio. "What rumours?"

"I heard from Osakada that a guy from her class was trying to flirt with her."

Ryoma just silent.

"And… he is the captain of basketball team. He is super popular with the girls. But, you don't have to worry because Ryuzaki-san keeps rejecting him."

'Of course she will rejected him.'

"One more thing, I would like to ask you." Horio said.

"What?"

Horio keep his voice down and whispered to Ryoma. "Do you really… with Ryuzaki-san… haven't kiss yet?"

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I heard this rumour from some girls." Said Horio, still in whispering. "So, really?"

Ryoma kept silent.

Horio raised his eyebrows and make suspicious looked to Ryoma.

Ryoma still silent.

Horio was shocked. "Whhhhaaaaattttt?!" His voice suddenly in a very high volume. The whole class looked at them.

Luckily, Ryoma managed to close his ears with both of his hands.

Horio slowed down his voice back. "Echizen, are you crazy? You already become her boyfriend for 1 years and a half. And, you didn't kiss her yet? What planet was you come from? Ah… I've give up on you. You are the super weirdest guy I've ever met." Horio sighed.

"She never mention about it. I won't do something improper to her." Ryoma said with his usual blank face.

Horio couldn't believe his friend's words. "Echizen… you are unbelievable. Listen here, with my whole life experience becoming friends with girls, 100% of them would like to share their kisses with someone they really like, especially the first kiss. Are you an idiot to wait for her asked you to kiss her? It is the most embarrassing thing to asked, especially for the girl like Ryuzaki-san."

Ryoma just kept silent, listening to Horio. Horio want to talk to Ryoma again, but he was stopped when he saw their homeroom teacher was about to come in to the class.

"Remember what I said, Echizen." Said Horio while pointing his index finger to Ryoma. Then he walked away to sit on his seat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bell ringing, showed the recess time has come. When the teacher has dismissed the class, Ryoma stand up and went out from the classroom. He was about to go to Sakuno's class when he was stopped by some voice. The voices are talking about him and Sakuno. He quickly try to peek to see the owner of the voices.

At the corner of the stairs, he saw three girls were talking and laughing. He somehow recognized them. They were his classmates. Ryoma can recognized them because they were the loudest girls in his class.

"You know that Ryuzaki girl from class 3-1?" Girl 1 said.

"Oh, Ryoma-sama's girlfriend?" Girl 2 asked.

"Yeah, but actually she isn't his girlfriend anymore." Girl 1 said.

"Really, that's mean we still have the chance to be with Ryoma-sama." Girl 3 said.

"Yeah, Ryoma-sama must hate her a lot. That's why they were never kissed." Girl 1 said.

"Awww… what a poor girl. Ryoma-sama will never kiss her." Girl 2 said.

They started to laugh loudly. They stopped laughing when they saw a figure come to them.

"R-Ryoma-sama." Girl 1 said with shocked face.

Ryoma glaring at them. "Shut your mouth, stupid girls." He said and left the girls with speechless and stunned look.

Ryoma arrive at Sakuno's class. He peek inside and saw Sakuno was in the class. Then, suddenly he become annoyed when he saw a guy was trying to flirt with her. Tomoka wasn't there. The guy kept blocking her from her seat. Ryoma couldn't stand anymore when he saw the guy want to lay his hand on her. He quickly let himself in the class.

Ryoma grabbed the guy's hand. Sakuno and the guy looked at him. Ryoma just give the deathly glared to the guy, make the guy uneasy.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno felt happy when at last, she could go through the guy that kept blocked her way.

Ryoma took Sakuno's hand. "Let's go." He dragged Sakuno outside of the classroom. But he suddenly stopped when someone called him from behind. It was the guy who trying to flirt with Sakuno.

"Echizen Ryoma, huh?" The guy said.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryoma, still holding Sakuno's hand. Sakuno was blushing looking at their intertwined hands. They maybe have hold hands many times before, but this time they were watched by everyone at the school.

The students nearby started to gather and murmured. They thought the two guys were going to have a fight. It interesting to be watched when it was between the captain of two clubs, which are the tennis club and basketball club.

"You don't know me? I'm the captain of basketball team, Saito Kenichi." That guy introduced himself.

Ryoma sighed when he saw students started to gather and look at him. He really hate that kind of situation. "Sorry, don't know you." He dragged Sakuno and try to walk away from that situation.

"Try to run away?" Kenichi said.

Ryoma stopped and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Let me make myself clear. I like Sakuno-chan. I saw that you haven't treat her properly. It is me who should at your place right now. I will treat her better." Kenichi smirked.

Ryoma just glared at him.

Sakuno was shocked with Kenichi's words. She didn't like anyone talked to Ryoma like that. Ryoma was really nice to her. She's frowned and tightened her and Ryoma's intertwined hand. "You are wrong! Ryoma-kun is really nice to me. The one that I like is Ryoma-kun."

Kenichi and Ryoma were shocked with Sakuno's action. Sakuno, who recently realized that everyone were looking at her, blushed. 'Mou… it's embarrassing.' Sakuno lowered her head.

Ryoma stared at her. He suddenly pulled her hand, make Sakuno's face his chest. His other hand touched Sakuno's cheek. He lift Sakuno's head. Sakuno looked at him confusedly. The students around them were blushed and jaw dropped, including Kenichi.

Ryoma close his face to Sakuno's. Ryoma close his eyes. Sakuno's eyes widened when she can felt Ryoma's lips on her lips. She couldn't believe it. Ryoma was kissing her. Her first kiss. Sakuno slowly close her eyes. Ryoma can felt Sakuno's lips. It was soft and warm.

After few second, Ryoma broke the kiss and glared Kenichi with 'she's mine' looked. Sakuno, who still stunned with Ryoma's action, blushed a lot. Her head felt like spinning. Ryoma dragged her from the crowd, left them with still jaw dropped.

Ryoma bring Sakuno to the school's rooftop. They sat there. Sakuno, who was still blushed, opened up their bentos. She felt embarrassed to look at Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma looked at her. "Gomen."

Sakuno didn't understand why Ryoma say sorry, she looked at him. "For what?" Then, she blushed again when she remembered the kiss. She lowered her head.

"For doing that in front of many people." Ryoma said, took his chopstick from Sakuno's hand. "Are you mad?" Ryoma afraid that Sakuno will hate him for doing an improper thing.

Sakuno looked Ryoma. "N-no! I'm happy."

Ryoma was shocked. "Happy?"

Sakuno blushed again and looked down. "It's my first kiss."

Ryoma looked at her silently.

Sakuno looked back at Ryoma. "I'm happy because it's with Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma's lips create smiled a bit. They started to eat silently.

"Ryuzaki." Said Ryoma.

Sakuno looked at him.

"I'm going to America." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno's eyes widened. She lower her hand that hold the chopsticks. "When?"

"Next week." Replied Ryoma.

Silent.

"I may not come back for a while." He said again. He felt guilty when Sakuno made a sad face.

"H-how long?" Asked Sakuno.

"…about five years." Said Ryoma,

Silent. 'Mou, I can't be like this. Ryoma-kun is going to chase his dream. I can't make this face. Sakuno, be strong.' Sakuno thought. Suddenly, Sakuno's crying.

Ryoma quickly put his bento on the floor. "You're crying?" Ryoma lift his both hand and put on her both cheek. He wipe her tears with his both thumb. He made a worried look.

"G-gomen. I'm okay. But, suddenly I think of my life without Ryoma-kun. It must be lonely. And… *sniff* I will miss you a lot." Sakuno said, tried her best to smile.

Ryoma pulled Sakuno and hugged her. Sakuno hugged him back tightly and bury her face into Ryoma's chest.

Sakuno pulled herself from the hug. She looked at Ryoma's eyes. "Ryoma-kun. Go there and be the number one. I know you can. I will always cheer for you. I will waiting for you here, chasing my own dream."

Ryoma smirked. "Yeah."

They stared into each other with smiled. They believe in each other and they believe that even they were apart now, someday they will meet again. Ryoma must have been dense with this kind of relationship. But as long as Sakuno was there and always understand him, they will make their love blossom little by little.

**-The real 'the end'-**


End file.
